


【勋兴】《落花流水》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 9





	【勋兴】《落花流水》

《落花流水》

文/夏序清和草未歇

少年人都爱试探，  
我们分手八百遍，哪成想最后一次不说再见。

1

一早天气灰蒙蒙的并不明朗，于吴世勋而言不过是个平平常常的休息日。被窸窸窣窣的响动惊醒，睁开眼看着vivi正咬着被角，大手一捞把狗子揽在怀里，vivi挣脱了几下最终放弃叫醒爸爸。  
可惜宁静没有持续很久，吴世勋陆陆续续接了几个讨论工作行程的电话以后彻底清醒，拧起眉头靠着床头开始翻ins。  
“机场照啊…”吴世勋盯着手机屏幕里的人念叨了一句。虽然那人后来在韩国的日子很少，可每次回来和大家都是能聚就聚。自己要是太扭捏落在旁人眼里不免太不洒脱，想到这里吴世勋就不自然的扭了扭身子。  
他到了会给自己打电话吗？吴世勋捏着手机翻了个身，对着窗帘出神。过了半晌为自己的想法感到好笑，怎么会。

张艺兴此刻正为着无聊的飞行发呆，如果这世界真的存在超能力的话，他倒是希望自己可以瞬间移动。当惯了空中飞人，每次到韩国都一大堆事情等着自己。四海为家，奔波劳碌已经是这几年来的常态。与韩国队友见面的机会远不如从前朝夕相处，并且随着大家陆续搬出了宿舍迁进了新居，打个照面是疲惫的公司开会还是匆匆的队内聚会？

世间难得双全法，他总是这么和自己讲。  
不想一年两年，年年如此，既是如此，便只得顺着这条路披荆斩棘的走下去。冗长无趣的飞行让张艺兴渐渐陷入梦乡，除了光怪陆离记不清的，大概还有吴世勋。

到底算是什么？

感情的事算了吧，两个人偏偏都不是能理的清的人。

早些年张艺兴再迟钝，也早就发现了吴世勋对自己的情意。如果说新加坡那众目睽睽下露骨一吻开始还让他懵懵懂懂，公演结束后吴世勋红着眼将自己堵在楼梯间，憋了半天没有说出半个字，倒是上来就把人抵在墙上吻了个天昏地暗，唇齿缠绵胜过万千言语，张艺兴那个瞬间感觉所有的血都冲上脑袋。  
那天的吴世勋喘着气在他耳边说，“你是我的。”  
吴世勋喜欢黏着自己，明明年纪小，却一副周到的样子。撒娇也好，强势也好。一切过往想来像是舔了一口橘子汽水，甜滋滋的还夹杂着些酸涩的初恋味道。

起初他只道年少意气，有意避着，却不想越是不回应越是变本加厉。  
他有时真不是个会拒绝的人，当事人糊里糊涂，反而局外人看戏一般津津有味。

飞机遇到个小气流，张艺兴一下子惊醒，旁边助理还在睡梦里，他对着机舱的玻璃沉默又沉默。手边的电脑里存了一段又一段旋律，每次做梦之后，都会随手写一点…  
听来苦涩的，鲜活的，动人的…张艺兴自己知道，这些感觉原都是那人给的。予取予求，一开始就好像是这样的基调。因为在乎，所以要求。因为要求，就不再自由。  
真正感觉到一切失控是越来越掩饰不住的行为，任谁看来都是昭然若揭的关系。

我有时候觉得好像是全世界都觉得我们在一起，  
可是两个当事人浑然不知。

2  
看着起伏的云层，心里有股说不出的治愈，软软的，一下两下轻巧的落在心上一般。  
想不起来，最可怕的不是不爱了，而是不知道到底有没有爱过。  
就好像没有说过什么在一起。  
就是那次吧，他说了一句下周又要回国录综艺。吴世勋刚躺在床上，沉默了几分钟，背对着自己，“你是不是不要我了？”  
“别这么想…”  
往往沉默过后是更长的沉默，一夜无话，却也失了睡眠。

我们曾经一个小事也要说个明明白白，却不知何时起，什么都不再愿意花力气讲清楚。  
一个不问，一个不说。  
好像，累了。  
成年人的世界里，在一起和分开好像都不需要什么宣之于口的理由。  
累了，不想，不合适。  
任何借口都能随随便便就能把一段感情体体面面的画上句号。  
顺着张艺兴回国工作的当口，离别添了新愁，  
却很快让两个人各自松了口气，罢了。

我从未因为别人的行为而怀疑过你，可是信任这种东西。像是一块玻璃，只要碎一次，裂痕永远都在那里。  
“老实说你是不是也想离开？”

不知道自己是什么心情，是爱还是习惯了。  
别人都说异地就像放风筝，只知道线在自己手里，却不知道风筝会被风吹到何处。低头不见抬头见的人，陡然变得远隔山海，心中又该作何感想。

“lay hiong，我今天去和朋友聚餐啦(>﹏<)”  
“世勋我才收工，大家对我挺好的。”

“lay hiong我最近在录音，你什么时候回来呢”  
“世勋等我下次回来，带你吃好吃的东西- ̗̀(๑ᵔ⌔ᵔ๑)”

透过屏幕的敲敲打打只是冷冰冰的文字，信息也是有一搭没一搭的传送。  
毕竟大家都很忙。  
吴世勋无数次怀疑过，张艺兴会不会已经不怎么想得起自己。  
不然，怎么会回信息越来越慢。  
他的中国朋友渐渐多了起来，他一定会被越来越多的人爱着吧。  
吴世勋有的时候真的很讨厌张艺兴，为什么他总是一副糯叽叽的样子。  
对别人的示好，别人的追求，别人呼之欲出的暧昧都照单全收。哪怕是那视线像是能穿过衣物，看到他一览无余的躯体。  
到底是真的傻，还是天生白莲花。

那么自己的心意呢？他张艺兴凭什么。

3  
空姐开始走动，提醒乘客将要到达，张艺兴调整座椅，收起思绪。  
其实他平时去韩国的频率很频繁，只是…  
在助理的催促下，他还是坚持着先去了公司。  
“lay哥，回来的这么突然？”  
“咦，这是什么？”  
“这次待多久啊？”  
久违的这么多人都在，张艺兴张望了一遍，又一遍，“世勋呢？”  
边伯贤撇撇嘴，“偏心死了。”  
张艺兴脸一红，“没有，随口问问。”  
“他不是从来都很清楚你的行踪吗？”  
一句话问到了张艺兴心坎上，  
不是从来，大概是曾经。

他自诩一向都把持得住，可感情这种东西，嘴会骗人，心却不会。异地而居，会有很多想的紧的时候。张艺兴控制不住自己的心，却多半是喝了酒以后。

到底什么人能够长长久久在一起，  
到底什么感情能永不分离。

那次录完节目，庆功宴上张艺兴喝多了酒，拨通了吴世勋的电话。可惜，那时的他理智尽失，没有看时间，也忘记了吴世勋第二天要工作。当第三个电话提示无人接听，他颓然抱着浴缸睡了过去。再醒来，已经青天白日，耳边是电话铃声的轰炸。  
“昨晚怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”  
“你……”  
“最近听说你活动也挺累的，对吧？”  
“……”  
好像从那次开始，有意无意的，渐渐少了联系。  
其实张艺兴是个顶怕尴尬的人，偏偏那个人还是吴世勋。

在洗手间里，张艺兴犹豫了一会儿，还是拨通了吴世勋的电话。  
“喂？是我，对，我回来了，在哪里呢？”  
吴世勋被突如其来的电话搞懵了，“我在家。”  
“那，我可以过来吗？”  
“好，现在就可以。”

挂了电话的吴世勋，手还有点抖。张艺兴很久没来过了。起身整理了床铺，给vivi倒了食物，吴世勋进厨房洗了些水果，才拿出砧板和刀，门铃就响了。  
擦擦手上的水，呼了口气，拉开家门。  
“嗨。”他知道自己的声音听起来可能有点局促。可以坦诚相见的情人，不知何时起见面却像是新朋友来访。  
vivi轻车熟路的坐在张艺兴怀里，头枕在他膝上。张艺兴摸着vivi的头，一边静静看着吴世勋切水果。  
“别忙了，坐会儿。”张艺兴拍拍沙发。  
吴世勋甩甩手上的水，轻轻坐下，手不知放哪里，伸手摸摸vivi，哪成想vivi头一偏，大手落在了张艺兴膝头，瞬间洇湿了一片。  
“对不起…”  
“没关系啊。”

吴世勋没有想到自己会陪张艺兴来录音，上次一起来是什么时候来着？  
吴世勋出神的想着，自己也忘了。  
抬起头看着张艺兴，那个人唱歌的时候总是那么认真。他喜欢静静的听着，那声音甜甜的，直往耳朵里窜。他喜欢张艺兴的声音，从过去，到现在。  
清清亮亮的，永远带着少年气。  
唱歌的时候很好听，撒娇的时候也很好听。  
不知道房间里是不是有点热，吴世勋盯着一颗汗珠从他额头一路向下，吧嗒躲进T袖领口，不见踪影。  
再抬头，张艺兴也正回看自己。

“喝点水？”吴世勋手还在半空悬着，张艺兴接下顺势坐在旁边。  
“陪我的话，不闷吗？”张艺兴笑着拧开瓶盖，灌了两口。  
“你不是有东西要给我听吗？”吴世勋身子向后，靠在沙发上，顾左右而言他。  
“来，听听。”张艺兴递给吴世勋一只耳机，两个人脑袋凑到一处，“词还没填，没想好怎么写。”  
“旋律听起来很忧伤。”吴世勋偏偏头。  
“要不要一起拍张照？”张艺兴攥着耳机笑。  
“好啊。”吴世勋一手撑着沙发扶手，笑眼弯弯，他现在看起来真的是个成熟男子了。

也是的，世勋今年都27了。  
好像渐渐的不再因为别人的情绪，就能轻而易举的流下眼泪。也不再因为别人的决定，能几天闷着头梗着脖子不说话。  
低着头看着屏幕里的人，张艺兴迅速的拼好图，发了个状态。  
小孩是真的长大了，张艺兴看了又看吴世勋认真的表情，直看到吴世勋摘下耳机看着自己笑。  
“待多久？”  
“不清楚，看工作情况？”  
“晚上去我家？”  
“不了吧。”

5  
最后到底不知道是怎么回事，张艺兴到底还是出现在了吴世勋家的大床上。  
vivi和客厅的灯光被悉数关在了门外，房间里是黑的，落进耳朵耳朵里的只剩下了身体掉在床上的声音。  
吴世勋起身去床头摸索开关的时候，手被张艺兴扣住，“别。”  
气息喷在脸上，挠得吴世勋心痒痒的，伸手将人圈进怀里，忍不住摸了摸头。

两个人在这张床上做过不知道多少次，可偏偏这一次，没有来由的，张艺兴不想彼此在亮光下看得太真切。  
看得太清楚又能怎么样呢。  
就像自己和吴世勋。  
这许多年来的牵扯纠葛，谁也不再讲爱不爱，只是身体对彼此还熟悉着，下意识的表情和小动作的习惯还留着。  
也许还是爱着的吧？  
也许早已经不爱了。  
没有人规定过做爱的时候必须要讲一句我爱你，也没有人规定过只有相爱的人才能做。

一片黑暗里，吻还是火热的。张艺兴觉得自己的身体正在被点燃，一寸一寸，吴世勋所到之处，像是被点起了燎原之火。  
吴世勋坏心思骤然，含着张艺兴的耳垂，声音轻轻的，“听说有人在追你？”  
张艺兴缩着脖子却无处可躲，撞进吴世勋胸口，年轻人的身体也是火热的，“听谁乱讲？”  
“礼物都送到酒店了。”吴世勋像是吃味，不轻不重的下口咬了一下。  
那里是他的敏感部位，一下子惹得张艺兴半边身子都起了战栗，，“谁又多嘴，乱讲。”  
张艺兴嘴里否认着，心里却活动着。是谁宣扬的他已经无心去诘问，自己真傻么？  
怎么会。  
可是有态度又能怎么样呢？  
追的紧的人面子里子做得足足的，未必真的捧出半分真心，却能让众人皆知，还是装傻好。  
“嗳，不在韩国的时候你有没有和别人？”吴世勋说着恶劣的拍了拍张艺兴的屁股。  
“关你什么事。”张艺兴闻言张牙舞爪的咬上吴世勋的肩膀，像是发泄一般。  
身子一紧听得吴世勋痛哼了一声，一个挺身插了进去，“别夹这么紧”。

吴世勋觉得自己幼稚，总是要说出让张艺兴不高兴的话来。  
明明可以，算了，除了这样，他想不出更好的方式问出这种话来。  
风言风语一开始不信的么？他不信的。  
可是所隔山山海海，谁能说的清。  
哪怕只是试探，  
他有时候真的想听他为自己辩护，求一句心安。

张艺兴不说话，吴世勋看不清他表情，更摸不透他心情。  
紧致的后穴紧紧箍着自己，爽的吴世勋觉得一路麻到头皮，“干起来倒像是没有过别人。”吴世勋在张艺兴耳边轻笑，手滑到腰际，把人又往近带了带。  
张艺兴不知道吴世勋今天突然发什么疯，那里被突然插入还痛着，身子根本软不下来，软软哼了几声，硬是没有开口。却不想吴世勋不依不饶的，低下头含住了张艺兴的乳尖，细细品咂着，从轻轻的律动陡然加快了速度，逼得张艺兴叫出声来，“我和谁做，跟你有什么关系？”  
吴世勋闻言，动作滞了一滞，“对，没有关系。”

那我们一直以来，到底是什么关系。

房间明明还是跟刚才一样，却好像是突然安静。  
只有交欢的声音，欲望充盈，身躯碰撞。张艺兴像一汪春水，现下就这么荡在吴世勋的怀里。  
吴世勋得承认，他为他着迷。  
每一次都告诫自己算了，可每一次再见到他的时候都要把这个念头扔到九霄云外一回。

他这满不在乎的态度显然没让这个任性的小孩满意，吴世勋情绪的波动一向直接表现在情事上，吴世勋没把住轻重，顶得张艺兴吃痛叫了几声。  
“吴世勋我是不是上辈子欠你的？”听得出来，声音染上了哭腔，偏偏是这样，越让人想欺负。  
“张艺兴你为什么对我说话的时候就这么硬气？对着别人就装得柔弱。”吴世勋掐着张艺兴的腰，向着湿热的甬道里那一点凶狠的冲撞着，“你凭什么？”  
“我，我，没有。”张艺兴被撞的语句破碎，嘴里也没个囫囵句子，什么又叫装作柔弱。  
吴世勋不管是从语气还是身体上，都好像感受到了张艺兴的紧张。骤然一紧的下方，昭示着这具身体的主人，紧张是真的。也让他差点把持不住，全数交代。  
“骗人。”吴世勋嗤笑，“到处留情的是你，偏偏最后委屈的还是你。”  
张艺兴咬着下唇，断断续续的呻吟在口中支离破碎，吴世勋这个混蛋真的是对自己的身体太了解了。毫不留情，不停的冲击着那一个点。  
像是要逼着自己投降，逼着自己哭。  
张艺兴觉得浑身都在不受控制的颤抖，呻吟从嘴里泄出去的时候也突然成了呜咽，听得吴世勋愣了一下。他觉得下体的痛是真的，但是爽也是真的，眼泪止不住的往下掉。  
吴世勋伸手探了上来，摸了把脸，“被我欺负哭了吗？”小孩的语气软下来，动作也慢下来。  
张艺兴把吴世勋手打掉，一言不发背过脸去，片刻背后却一下子感受到一股温热。吴世勋把张艺兴圈了起来，将他整个人都裹挟进自己的怀里，停了片刻，随即掐着张艺兴的腰，又律动了起来。  
“你有没有爱过我？”吴世勋这句话说得很轻，落在张艺兴耳朵里的时候，还是心里炸出了一个坑。  
张艺兴抿着唇，半晌不说话。任由着吴世勋抵着自己，快点，再快，再快，意识涣散，他最后只知道射了吴世勋一身，吴世勋全射在了自己里面，热的，滑的，黏黏腻腻。  
他突然讷讷的开口，“我们是不是没在一起过？”  
吴世勋那活儿眼下还堵在里面，两个人明明坦诚相对，却任由沉默亘在了中间。

“是的，没有爱过。”张艺兴深呼了一口气，想挪动身子，却被痛到眼前发黑。  
吴世勋低头看了一眼，意料之中的白色液体滑出来的时候，还有些血色，真是…该死…  
“对，从来没有在一起过。”吴世勋说的时候还看着张艺兴的眼睛。  
人呐，为什么要这么矛盾。他看着张艺兴的眸子，希望找到一丝怒色，希望张艺兴骂自己混蛋，希望张艺兴说他只爱自己。  
徒劳无功，他甚至没看到情绪。  
不知道是表情管理学得太好了，还是拍了几部戏演技进步了，或是真的，不在意了。  
“可是你跟我说了很多次分手。”张艺兴回看回去，迎着吴世勋的目光，咄咄逼人。  
吴世勋牵唇笑，将视线挪开，“你高潮的时候也说了很多次爱我。”

“都当放屁。”  
异口同声，难得默契。

有的时候觉得夜很漫长，辗转反侧，摸起手机看了又看的时候，怎么才凌晨四点。  
可有的时候又觉得夜太短了，就比如自己才洗澡出来，吴世勋就睡着了。  
他一个人站在阳台抽烟，看着渐白的天际，倒是挺想知道自己现在是什么表情的。  
算了，应该很难看。  
烟草能让人头脑清醒吗？扯淡。

做爱时候的只言片语能相信多少？  
那个时候男人的话最好什么都别相信。  
和醉酒时一样，不作数的。  
要说不爱是假的，说累了倒是真的。  
一支烟的时间，张艺兴在烟尽之前摸出了手机，  
【要不算了。】  
收件人：世勋。  
发送键迟迟按不下去，他嘲笑自己没出息，按下返回键，切进ins，手指在最新动态的删除键上顿了几顿。折回卧室穿衣服，拉裤链的时候他看到了吴世勋的睡颜，小孩睡着觉还时不时皱一下眉，望着竟然出了一会儿神。最终，蹑手蹑脚走了出去，轻轻阖上了门。

窗户没关严，门关上的瞬间屋子里带起了风。吴世勋看似随意的翻了个身，背对着门睁开了眼睛。听着客厅里窸窸窣窣，又听着公寓的门被打开又关上。  
他抓起被子蒙在头上，听到了一声短信提示音。  
皱着眉看到发件人的姓名，像是被针扎了一下，迟迟没有点开。  
还有消息推送接踵而至，热搜趋势都是什么鬼东西，不堪入目的先不看，那人又是什么意思。

他想怎么回复想了两个钟头，  
【要不算了是什么意思？】  
【字面意思。】  
【那好。】  
【好。】

end.


End file.
